


The Vampiric Lore Of Love And War

by nerd_musical_weirdo



Category: Vampires - Fandom, own works - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerd_musical_weirdo/pseuds/nerd_musical_weirdo
Summary: "She was hunted, the last of her family.He was the hunter, the best of the best.Abused, broken, left. Only way to describe Cleopatra, she was abandoned by her parents to keep her alive whilst they were hunted. Then abused because she refused to speak and be a true 'human' whilst she waited for her chance. So many assassin attempts yet none made her dead, the mutts and the vampires wanted her dead, the witches and the fae watched her locked up, the demons and sirens wanted her tortured.She was alone, no one to care for her, no one to help her. She didn't trust, she didn't want to when all people wanted to do was use her and abuse her. They should've left her for dead, because it's the only thing she's ever wanted since birth. No one cared enough to stay, no one could save her, she was a shell, hollow and broken. Even the myth of her mate becoming powerful as her did nothing, it made them want to use her for spawn, made her want to kill herself. If only someone cared, if only he did."





	1. Chapter 1

The Blurb

"She was hunted, the last of her family.  
He was the hunter, the best of the best. 

Abused, broken, left. Only way to describe Cleopatra, she was abandoned by her parents to keep her alive whilst they were hunted. Then abused because she refused to speak and be a true 'human' whilst she waited for her chance. So many assassin attempts yet none made her dead, the mutts and the vampires wanted her dead, the witches and the fae watched her locked up, the demons and sirens wanted her tortured.  
 She was alone, no one to care for her, no one to help her. She didn't trust, she didn't want to when all people wanted to do was use her and abuse her. They should've left her for dead, because it's the only thing she's ever wanted since birth. No one cared enough to stay, no one could save her, she was a shell, hollow and broken. Even the myth of her mate becoming powerful as her did nothing, it made them want to use her for spawn, made her want to kill herself. If only someone cared, if only he did."


	2. The Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue

The wind brushed the slick strands of hair from her wet forehead. She could feel the blood drip from the wound but didn't try to stop it. She couldn't move nor could she breathe. Her heart beating slow, almost next to nothing and her eyes remained lifelessly open. The man stumbled over to her and swore vividly under his breath as he took in her corpse looking body. She knew why he attacked and knew he'd get punished for 'killing' her. It almost made her smile on how easy it was to trick the stupid mutts.

She heard him walk away fearfully then the quiet footsteps faded as she was left alone. She waited until dark before moving into the night, the blood drying and sticking her hair to her skin. She wouldn't explain to the abusers where she had been, she couldn't. They'd make it worse and turn her in, the despicable humans only cared for money, her bounty award. A smirk graced her pale lips as she stalked prey.

She fed from the deer carcass and buried it surrounded with flowers. The soft ritual fell from her lips and tongue as she walked back. The blood gone, she looked like she had this morning, only she knew the bruises on her body would last, longer than they should.


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One  
LUCAS POV;  
I sighed in annoyance and slammed my door, stalking past the pest of a human. She begged pathetically for me to take her troublesome foster kid. A girl no less. I thought up a hussy as I stormed to the pathetic women's car, wretching the door open to a dark blue haired girl. She didn't look up, I noticed white wires snaking across her pale neck. I snarled at the disrespect and grabbed the girls shoulder, making her jolt as her breathing quickened. Faint dark marks shifted in my line of sight as her nimble, shaking fingers slipped through her hair to pull out an ear bud. Her body tensed as she waited in silence. I snarled again at her, watching her head drop submissively as she trembled.   
"Disrespectful, not even acknowledging me or spoke a hello. Stupid girl, be more fucking respectful." A whimper escaped her parted lips as she shook. I couldn't control my anger. 

Before I could utter another word, the pesky women jumped in front of me and attempted to be seductive,  
"Oh baby, don't worry about the mute freak. Let's get busy like promised." Her purr sounded like a screeching banshee call but I knew I would bed her, just to get rid of my urges. I glanced at the girl and saw anger then hatred flash across her face before she met my eyes turning emotionless and void as she stepped out the car, moving towards the back for her belongings. She turned away but I saw a flash of purple and black on her jaw. I frowned as she got out a box, a long bag and a duffle bag. She didn't have much but that didn't really matter to me.

She hissed at the banshee women as she stalked past to follow me, it was amazing to listen to but the reaction after wasn't. A sharp slap echoed in my ears making me spin round to find the girl on the floor with the box open, books spilling out to my feet. The banshee women looked smug whilst the girls head was being cradled in one hand whilst the other protected a book close to her chest. It was leather, unmarked and padlocked with chains across it. It made me curious as to what was inside it if it had chains, silver no doubt.

The girl growled and packed the books back up, her cheek bright red with a hand print. She didn't look at me as she followed, her head bowed submissively as if offering to do anything, to allow me to do as I pleased with her. A small shiver of guilt ran through me which left me confused. What was wrong with me?  
We arrived at the room I had prepared for her, I turned the handle and stalked in before turning to face her,  
"You start school tomorrow, you'll stay in your room unless called by me. There will, at least, be five people in the house at all times, mainly me. It you need anything, ask Isaac and he will tell me for final decision." I watched her as she surveyed the room, awe written all over her. I couldn't help my staring, her face was covered with bruises as was her neck and collar bones. I could guess her body was too. She still looked pretty in bruises but wasn't at her full beauty.

Her eyes moved to mine as her lips parted again, as if to speak. Nonsense, banshee women said she was mute, even though I was strangely yearning for her voice.   
"Thank you, sir. I'll make sure to be quiet and out of your way so you won't even know I exist." Her tone was bitter and hoarse as she moved further into the room, placing her belongings onto the bed cautiously. Her head remained bowed as she stood beside the items, leaving me to study her.   
"You speak but that banshee women sated you were mute. Why? Why lie like that?" My voice went cold at the thought of her lie. She trembled, her hands twitching at her sides.

"I didn't lie. I just didn't speak. Not like it made a difference or stopped them either." I couldn't miss her bitterness or hatred that fell in her words. I was curious to what happened and how was she troublesome, as I was about to command it out of her, the banshee women called for me. I guess it was time to bed another desperate whore.

Leyana POV;  
The man left about an hour ago to the skank. I could hear her screams and his low grunts from my 'bed'. I didn't believe that this was my room. But that didn't still me from unpacking and making it more homey. My books filled the shelves above the desk and along the back of the wooden thing. I only really had four sets of clothing, not including what I was wearing. I set my makeup in the en-suite and set up my easel in the corner of the room. It was better than the grimy basement I used to live in. I placed my jar of money on the desk corner with my books then the rest of my things spread along the fireplace. I stared at the photo frame before placing it in the middle of the mantel, resting it atop my photo album.

"LUCAS!" The scream made me jump from my thoughts and spin round to the door, my fangs bared as I crouched defensively. The door slammed open just as my fangs retracted and my posture straightened, the witch strode in butt ass naked and covered in sweat. She smirked and opened that wretched mouth causing me to snarl and grab her throat, burying my fangs in her pulse. She tasted revolting causing me to pull away and spit her blood back at her. I dropped her to the ground and wiped my face clean of blood before dragging her out and to the stairs, shoving her down them. My revenge would be bloodier but this would have to do for now. I smiled softly as I skipped away only to slam into a hard door. I whimpered as I fell before being slammed back into it by arms. A husky chuckle filtered into my ears as the arms tightened around my waist,  
"Now, now little one. There is no need to be spiteful to the banshee women. She was just leaving." His voice was husky and thick with lust.

I slowly lifted my face, my breathing faltered when I stared into his eyes. They were dark and lust filled as he stared down at me, his eyes flicking to my lips.   
"I wonder what a virgin would feel like around me, would you help me find out little one?" His lips stretched into a hungry smirk as his eyes flickered to my neck then down to my chest. He drunk in my tank top as his arms tightened painfully around my waist. His eyes flickered back to my neck before he dropped his head in my shoulder, nuzzling the skin showing. I parted my lips but no words left them as he plunged his fangs into my pulse, drinking my blood. I tried to act in pain but moaned, it felt exhilarating as he drunk faster, hungrier. He groaned heavily as he clutched me closer.

He pulled away as darkness filled my vision, pulling me away from the land of the living, causing my body to hang limply with little heartbeat. Lucas started to panic which meant he ran to my room, laying me on the bed. I wanted to have my fun but couldn't risk it so as soon as I was placed on the cloud of a mattress, I curled into his chest and clung to his neck as I drifted into oblivion, my last sanctuary. Peace found me for a while but when I woke, I was more than shocked at what I found. . .


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
LUCAS POV;

I waited for the girl to wake up, her face serene and relaxed in the pale moon light. I didn't even know her name. . . Why did I even care? I shouldn't care at all, she wasn't important to me. I knew I shouldn't have drunk her blood and almost kill her but I couldn't help myself. Her face and neck had blood spots, tiny fangs peeking out her red lips, her eyes hard and merciless yet shining with a dark passionate promise of pain and anger. Her hair was ripped back from her face leaving it bare with naked anger and hatred, soft blue tendrils framed her bruised jaw, her cheek no longer red but swollen from the force of the slap the banshee women gave her.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she sat up, her hair making a wall between us. Her lips were parted in surprise? I wasn't too sure but fear passed through her eyes and her body tensed.  
"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to disturb you and cause this to happen. . . I never meant to. . . I-I-I" her eyes were wide and fearful before her head dropped into submission. Leaning close, I heard her breath hitch and saw her tense as if she was waiting for something, like she was waiting to be hit. I leaned closer and pressed my nose against her neck, taking in her addictive scent. Groaning, I pulled away painfully and laid her back down.

"Calm down little one, its fine. I didn't mean to drink from you, I apologise for the rash action. Forgive me. Please will you lay back and rest, you lost quite a lot of blood." she snorted delicately and settled back against my pillows, her hair spread out and framed her head like a dark halo. Our eyes were locked onto each other, though her gaze was shy and submissive.

I smiled in reassurance and watched her slowly relax herself into my dark covers, she looked so tempting in front of me, I just wanted to ravage her day and night until all she knew was how to scream my name. I shivered in dark desire and lent back to watch her as she fell asleep, my ever growing hunger to taste her again forcing my fangs back out and my body to react.

Soft breathing filled the room, calming me and my racing mind. She drew me to her like a moth to a flame or a sailor to a. . . a siren. I sat up straight and glanced at her, a siren, why did she remind me of a siren? She was beautiful, enchanting even. . . But who was she really. . .


End file.
